Long Distance Part 1
by Baystate18
Summary: Sophie and Sian were best friends before they began developing feelings for each other. They took the leap of faith and started a relationship. Sophie's parents didn't approve, and dragged Sophie across the country to try and change their daughters sexuality and get her over the phase of dating a female.


Long distance relationships are hard. Nobody ever said they were easy. The constant worry if the other is okay or if your relationship is in jeopardy of falling apart, is sometimes too much to handle. The love is worth the fight. I've been fighting for a year with everything I have left in me to keep my relationship afloat.

My girlfriend and I started dating before our relationship took us to long distance. Sophie and I were inseparable. We did everything together. We were best friends who just happened to fall in love with each other. At first, people thought we were just friends. But once they saw us making out in an alley, our secret was out. Our families had a hard time accepting us together, but came around when they saw how happy we were together.

Being Sophie's best friend and girlfriend had its drawbacks. We weren't allowed to have our bedroom doors closed anymore. We had to have our hands were people could see them. No making out in front of our families, no changing in front of each other, and no sex. They were hard on us. We could hold hands, cuddle, and kiss. But our kiss couldn't last more than three seconds. Talk about a mood killer. I decided to change the rules, and get my own place where the only rule was no parents.

After I got my own place, everything between Sophie and I changed. We got to do everything we couldn't do for months. Sophie would spend weekends, and they were the best weekends we'd ever have. We never slept together until the one weekend Sophie told me the worst news ever. She was moving.

He dad had gotten a promotion with his company and they had to move. Sophie didn't want to go. She didn't want to think of the outcome it would have on our relationship. I didn't want her to go nor did I want to think about the possibility of losing her and everything we have together. The night Sophie told me she was moving was the first night we had given each other to one another without any hesitation. I loved Sophie more than anything, and I know she felt the same way. That night was perfect. I will always remember the first time Sophie and I made love. I never wanted that weekend to end.

The day Sophie was due to move was the worst day of my life. We both fought for her to stay with me, but her parents wouldn't have it. They wanted Sophie with them, and as far away from me as possible. So Sophie was moving to sunny Los Angeles, while I stayed in Boston. We were now three time zones, a four day drive, a three hour flight, and a two day train ride away from each other. It was hard, but we were determined to make it work.

Sophie and I have been both trying to come up with money so we could see each other again. It was cheaper to fly to Los Angeles in the winter than the summer. I was trying to fly out there for Christmas or New Year's so we could spend the ending and beginning of the year together. I told Sophie my plan, and she couldn't wait to see me. It's been a year too long since I haven't seen the love of my life. All I needed was a hundred dollars and a hotel. I wasn't going to spend three weeks at Sophie's with the rules her parents had back in Boston. It would be a year since we've last seen each other, and I would not be held responsible for what Sophie and I do.

Sophie and I were due for our weekly phone call soon. We may have not seen each other in a year, but our relationship is still as strong as it was when we first got together. I know that the distance has made it hard for us, but it hasn't strained us as much as we thought it would. We have argued over a few things, but never anything that could jeopardize our relationship. My phone started to ring and I knew who it was instantly.

"Hey Baby!" I heard, being yelled from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Babe. How are you?" I asked, taking a seat on my bed.

"I'm good. I just miss you," said Sophie, lying on her bed.

"I miss you, too. I'm so close to a plane ticket," I stated, taking a deep breath.

"How much more do you need?" asked Sophie, looking at a picture of herself and Sian.

"A hundred dollars, but I still need money for a hotel," I stated, looking at my bank account.

"You can stay with me, Baby," answered Sophie, turning her TV on.

"No way, Babe. It will be the first time in a year that we see each other. We have some catching up to do," I stated, smirking.

"Do we now?" asked Sophie, seductively.

"Yes, we very much do," I replied, taking a deep breath to calm my hormones.

"Why would we need a hotel room, Baby?" asked Sophie.

"Because I know the rules your parents had here in Boston, and I'm pretty sure that they have kept them in Los Angeles," I stated, laughing.

"That they have," laughed Sophie.

"So, you've brought people home?" I asked, nervously.

"Sian," stated Sophie, taking a deep breath.

"What, Sophie? It's been a year. Your parents took you away from me. sorry if I think they want you with someone else," I stated, pacing back and forth in my room.

"Sian, we've talked about this. I only want you," whispered Sophie.

"I know, but it's not easy being away from you. It's been a year," I whispered, looking at my screensaver.

"I know. Just get out here. I'll transfer money into your account, and I'll pay for a hotel for us. I just want you here so there are no more doubts," stated Sophie.

"I want the same, but your parents would get annoyed with you if they find out you transferred money for me to go there," I stated, knowing the argument we had with them to let Sophie stay.

"I don't care. I just want to see you, hold you, kiss you, and do other things to you," smirked Sophie.

"Okay," I whispered.

"You're serious?" asked Sophie, excitedly.

"Yes, transfer the money and I'll book the ticket. We'll spend Christmas, New Years, and three weeks together," I replied, thinking of seeing Sophie.

"I love you," stated Sophie.

"I love you, too," I stated.

"I'll transfer the money now, and you better book a plane ticket now," stated Sophie.

"I will," I said, logging onto the airline site.

"I can't believe I'll finally see you," cried Sophie.

"I know, Babe. I love you, and I can't wait to see you again," I stated, booking my ticket.

"I love you, too," yawned Sophie.

"The ticket is booked. I'll be leaving in a month, Baby," I stated, looking at the clock.

"Thirty days," stated Sophie.

"Thirty days until I can hold you in my arms again," I whispered.

"I can't wait," yawned Sophie.

"Get some sleep, Baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Princess," I whispered.

"Okay, Prince Charming," giggled Sophie.

"Wait until I see you," I laughed.

"I love you, Sian Powers. More than anything, and I'll always wait for you," stated Sophie.

"I love you, too, Sophie Webster. I'll wait until the end of times for you," I stated.

"Night, Baby," whispered Sophie, kissing the phone.

"Night, Babe," I whispered, returning the gesture.

Sophie and I hung up the phone shortly after. It was finally set. I would be seeing the love of my life in thirty days. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms again, and just show her that this distance hasn't wrecked anything that we have worked so hard to keep strong.


End file.
